Ghosts and Dragons
by swimmjacket
Summary: Danny, Sam, and Tucker have all been transported to Berk. How will the Vikings react? Will the trio ever get home? This is set after Phantom Planet and the 1st movie. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place after Phantom Planet and the 1st HTTYD movie. I OWN NOTHING! Danny has his usual powers, along with ice, healing, duplication, and teleportation **

Danny's P.O.V.

I woke in damp leaves. I slowly got up and saw Sam and Tucker also passed out. I looked down asn saw my human form, guess I transformed. I shook Sam and Tuck awake "Where are we?" Sam asked

"I have no idea, last thing I remember is zooming through the ghost zone when a portal right in front of us, then POOF! Blank." I sighed. I then heard some leave crunch and quickly did a 180 and a giant black lizard pounced on me, a dragon?! I was about to transform when a scrawny kid with freckles, green eyes, and copper hair yelled "Wait! he won't hurt you! Toothless, down, we don't know if they are dangerous. Sorry about that, he is protective of me. My name is Hiccup, whats yours?"

Hiccup? Weird name "I am Danny, this is Sam and Tucker Is that a dragon?" I asked

"Of course, he is a Night Fury, have you never seen dragons before?" Hiccup asked.

"Not in person, I thought they didn't exist, where are we by the way?" I asked

"Berk, where are you guys from? i didn't see a new ship in the harbor this morning."

"Well, you see, we are lost. We were traveling and next thing we knew were walking up on that pile of leaves."

"Wow, well you don;t look dangerous, you can come back to the village, maybe then we can sort this out." Hiccup said and we followed him to a small village. I whispered to Tucker "Where are we?"

"The more important question is when" Tucker said, realizing we probably we not in present time.

"Hiccup!" A blonde girl came running up towards us "Hiccup... Who are they?"

"Oh, Astrid this is Danny, Sam and Tucker. They were lost. Guys this is Astrid."

"Hello, Astrid" I stuck my hand out and she looked at me like I was from a different planet "Hiccup! They could be dangerous! What if they are Outcast spies! Or Romans!" Astrid yelled

"Look, we are just lost. We don;t mean any of you any harm. And did you say Romans? Like Ancient Rome? With gladiators and togas?"I asked

"Ancient? They are still here." Hiccup said.

"Nevermind, look, we just want to get home. Can you help us?" Sam said

"Sure, lets go to my house. My dad can probably help you."

We followed Hiccup and Astrid to the largest house in town and saw a stocky giant with great big hair and muscles "Hiccup! Astrid! Wait, who are they?"

"Dad, this is Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were lost, can you help them? Guys this is my dad, our chief Stoick the Vast"

"Hello, my son tells me you were lost? Can you remember where your tribe is?" He asked

"Yes, but I think it is too far away to reach, do you mind if we stay on your island till we figure something out?" Sam said

"Of course, I just need to ask, are you any danger to my tribe?" He asked

"We promise that we are not, we will carry our weight around here. Can you excuse us?" Sam said dragging us out the door to behind the house

"Look, we are in a alternate universe, in the 'past'." She said

"Really?" i said "Gosh Danny! There are DRAGONS here, they are Vikings." So to us its like we just skipped a couple 1,000 years back and maybe a dimension or two." She said.

"She is right Danny, we need to be careful, you probably shouldn't go ghost anytime soon. We will figure something out. Hopefully a portal to the Ghost Zone might open and we can leave." Tucker said.

"Ok,but real quick, what do we have on us from our time?" I said

Sam opened her backpack "I got a jack-o-nine tails, the thermos, and the boomerang. We should be able to charge all of these off your eco-energy. Tucker?"

Tucker looked in his pockets "I can't find my PDA! I also got the fishing rod"

"Its probably for the best, we couldn't charge it here, and forget about reception. I think it was on the desk when that weird portal opened up in my bedroom and sucked us in." I said

"Now lets get back, maybe we can learn something while we are here." I said.

We walked back into the house, Hiccup approached us "You can stay with us, we have an 2 extra bed and a comfortable couch."

"Sam, you and Tucker take the beds, I have slept on couches before" I said

"You sure Danny?" She asked

"Ya, I may get up to get some fresh air." I said.

"Great! We can go to the Dinning Hall in a bit." Hiccup said and we all walked towards the Dinning Hall.


	2. Chapter 2

We were walking to the Great Hall with Hiccup and Astrid and people were staring. I was used to it with my alterego Danny Phantom, but in my human form, I was usually a fly on the wall. We got into a large room with swords, shields, and giant tables with meat and mead. We walked over to a group of other teens. "Hey, guys! This is Danny, Sam, and Tucker. They were lost and will be staying with us for a while." Hiccup said. "Nice to meet you, I a Fishlegs" A larger blond kid said. "That's Tuffnut and Ruffnut, twins." Hiccup said gesturing to a boy and girl that looked a lot identical. "Hey" They said in unison. "And I am Snoutlout, the best Viking all around" A larger muscular teen said to Sam "if you need any help around Berk, I would be glad to help." He smirked. "Ugh, No thanks, Snotbutt" Sam said smirking and everyone, except Snoutlout laughed "I like her!" Astrid said and we sat down and me and Tucker began eating everything in sight. Sam looked around for anything not meaty "Do you guys have anything that isn't meat?" She asked. "Um, I think we have some root vegetables. Why?" Hiccup said. "I am a ultra-recylo-vegetarian." Sam said and everyone looked at here like she was speaking another language. "It's a term from our village, it means you don't eat meat." I explained and everyone looked flabbergasted "How can you not eat meat?" Astrid said. Sam was about to go on her speech about meat when I elbowed her side "Well, In our village, we can choose between meat and vegetables, it's a great honor to choose to not eat meat" I lied. "Oh, ok" Hiccup said. "Lets see if we can't get you some more vegetables then, I can ask my dad to trade for some more." "Thanks Hiccup" Sam said.

After Dinner we walked back to Hiccup's house and went to bed. We borrowed some clothes from Hiccup and Astrid and me, Sam andTucker excused ourselves to go into one of the guest rooms "ok, so lets try and look around for a way our of here tomorrow." Sam said. "But try not to make it to obvious."

"Ok, will do." We said and Tuck and I left. "So, have fun on the couch dude" Tucker smirked."I will in a sec, I need to do a flyover. Can't go to sleep now without it." I said. My night flyovers , were always apart of my new life, they were sometimes peaceful and now I couldn't go to sleep if I didn't fly around town. "Just be carfeul dud, make sure you go invisible" Tucker warned and went to bed.

I snuck out of the house when everyone was asleep and transformed. Two rings of light encircled my waist and tranved upwards, my clothes turned into my black and white jumpsuit and my hair white and my eyes the glowing green. I turned invisible and took off. I flew over the quiet town and was thankful it was somewhat peaceful. I flew around for about an hour then went back. I flew through the house and transformed hitting the couch, whitch was fairly comfortable with a couple furs padding down the hard wood.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny's P.O.V.

I woke up to Sam shaking me "Come on Danny" I groaned and got up. I put on my clothes from yesterday as I didn't really have anything else.

Hiccup showed us around the village and explained the dragons. "Wow, so you trained Tootless, and saved the village and the other dragons from the Green Death!" I said. "Ya Danny, thats what he just said, man you are clueless" Tucker said. "Whatever Tuck, so can you show us this forge Hiccup? I am kinda interested, my parents were inventors, maybe I can help there"

"Sure, follow me," Hiccup said "oOu guys wanna come?" I asked Sam and Tucker. "I think I am going to go with Fishlegs, he wanted some help with the book of Dragons, or something like that." Tucker took off leaving me with Sam and Hiccup. "So?" I asked

"Astrid was going to teach me some sword basics, catch you later!" Sam ran off leaving em with Hiccup

"So, the forge?" I said. "Sure, come on"

We walked to the forge and Hiccup put on gloves and a apron and handed me a pair. "Do you know how to work in a forge?" He asked "Nope, but I am a fast learner" Hiccup showed me how to heat up iron and shape then cool it.

"Do you want to make your own sword?" Hiccup asked "If you are going to be staying here you may need a weapon"

"Can I? Awesome!" I said. "Just pick out your metal and I can help out with the rest." Hiccup said "Our bin over there has all the metals we can use"

I went over and dug through the bin I picked out a black metal that was cool to the touch "This one" I said

"Nice choice, very strong and light" Hiccup said staring the sword building process After Hiccup and I pounded the blade he asked if i wanted a special handle

"Ya sure" I picked a white handle and carved my DP symbol on the bottom without Hiccup noticing.

After we were done I picked up the sword "Nice, It feels, right"

"Great! We can see if your friends want some weapons too." Hiccup said and we ran off to find Sam and Tucker.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^PAGE BREAK*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

Sam and Tucker were both in the Dragon Training Arena with Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruff and Tuff, and Snoutlout.

"Hey Danny! Nice sword!" Tucker said

"Did you name it?" Astrid asked "Name it? Um, no, maybe... the Phantom" I said smiling and Sam hit her forehead

"What does that mean?" Hiccup asked "Its something from my village, you wouldn't understand" I said and they nodded.

"What are you guys doing?" Hiccup said

"Just talking, they wanted to see the Dragon Arena and we had some free time." Astrid said.

"Cool, so where are the dragons?" I said

"They fly free now, do you want to go for a ride? There is nothing better than flying" Hiccup said.

I loved flying! My late night flyovers were the things I looked forward to. The wind in my face, flying so high, transforming, free falling, and transforming back at the last second. I loved it!

"Sure" I said with Sam and Tuck nodding in agreement

"Sam can ride with me" Snoutlout said, winking. My eyes flashed green. I didn't like him moving in on teens backed up when my eyes were flahing

"What happend to your eyes?" Astrid said shocked

"Its, um, a trick I learned. It happens when my emotions run high." I said.

"Ok, well Sam can ride with me" Astrid said. "Danny you can ride with me and Toothless." Hiccup said.

"I will go with Fishlegs, if thats ok?" Tuck said

"Sure!"

"Lets mount up and fly guys!" Hiccup said and we took off.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^PAGE BREAK*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

The sun was high in the sky and the wind was in my hair. It felt weird not flying on my own but I enjoyed it.

I looked over and saw Sam, he short hair flowing with her skirt ruffling in the wind, she looked beautiful. Wait what! Sam was my friend, I didn't want to ruin our friendship. We were flying around for an hour when we finally landed.

"That was awesome!" Sam said "Flying was like.."

"Freedom" I said along with Hiccup. We turned to each other and smiled. We were alike in some ways, a little scrawny, overlooked, until our special power or friend? dragon? made us complete.

"That was awesome, thanks guys" I said.

"What do you want to do now?" Hiccup asked. "Well I got this sword, might as well practice. Sam, Tuck, do you guys want weapons?" I said.

"Sure, but I like the small throwing knives on the wall, they look right for me. Sam walked over and grabbed a set of throwing knives with black and violet handles.

"What about you Tuck?" I said. "I like the shields, not much of a weapon man." Tucker grabbed a red and yellow shield. "But, I like to look of that mace" He grabbed it off the wall "This feels right"

"Great, Astrid can you lead practice. i need to talk to my dad" Hiccup said and took off with Toothless.

"Lets get started, the first rule it to never lose your focus." Astrid began. We practiced for the rest of the day, all picking up pretty quickly.

"Wow Danny, you have some really nice moves! All of you! Where did you learn that one back flip maneuver?" Astrid asked

"Our village gets attacked a lot, we kinda learned on the job" I said. "I thought you said you had never encountered dragons before?" Astrid said.

"I never said it was dragons. I don't want to talk about it ok?" I said and Astrid nodded, a little confused but didn't pry any further.

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^PAGE BREAK*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

We met up with Hiccup at the Hall for dinner. He had a couple books around him. I picked up one that said "Dangerous Monsters, whats this?" I asked.

"Just doing some research, nothing big." Hiccup said.

I opened the book and was looking over the pages until i ran across a certain page.

'Demons: The Evil Dark Workers of Loki Himself' I almost stopped breathing. The page had a picture of a black and white figure that had a tail, white hair, and from the description, glowing eyes. The page said they had magical powers with super strength, speed and flight.

"Whats wrong Danny?" Sam asked then looking over my shoulder, gasped "What?" Hiccup said "is something wrong?"

i couldn't speak Hiccup walked over and looked at the page "Demons, whats wrong Danny?" Hiccup asked.

Snoutlout came over "Demons! HA! Don't make me laugh, they are just stories used to scare kids! Scared of a little story Danny?" He taunted.

"No" i said calmly

Astrid gasped. "You fight demons. Don't you"

I looked up suprised "How did you know?" I said

"Well, you said you village wasn't attacked by dragons, and your reaction to the Demon page, well..." She said.

"Wait a second! They don't fight demons!" Snoutlout said

"We do, but we call them ghosts" I said "No way!" They all said. "How do you fight them? The book says they are unbeatable." Hiccup asked.

"We have special equipment, my parents were the leading experts in ghost hunting. We learned a lot from them" I said, a little sad

"Thats how you got here, and why you were a little hesitate when you met us. You were fighting demons or something and didn't want us knowing where you came from. i mean a demon fighting tribe! Thats pretty intimidating" Hiccup said.

"Very close Hiccup, we were doing some GHOST related business, and there is somehting about our town we didn't want to reveal just yet. We will still hold to our promise though, we can carry our own weight and won't hurt anyone." i said.

"Crazy! Demons!" Hiccup said. "So what are they like?"

"Some ghosts aren;t that bad, most want to be left alone. But some of the crazier one attack us. Our village doesn't fight them either, we do"

I said "We fight them and thats a reason we ended up here i think. But I promise to answer more of our questions tomorrow" I said and Hiccup nodded.

"Of coarse, its late" We walked back and everyone went to bed. I snuck out and did an invisible fly over again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup's P.O.V.

After the Hall, I went up to my room. I couldn't sleep, Danny's revelation was shocking to say the least. i hoped he would answer all the questions floating around in my head. After a while tossing and turning i gave up. Toothless woke up and I decided to take a midnight ride. i took off with Toothless and went around the island a couple times. Then things got weird.

The temperature was already cold, but the temperature suddenly dropped quick. I looked around to see if there was some cause to the sudden drop. I then saw a streak of silver/white and black.

"Toothless? What was that!? Lets check it out"

I clicked my foot and we took off. I searched for a while and then gave up. I headed back with Toothless wondering about the temperature and the white and black thing in the sky.

Danny's P.O.V.

I was taking one of my midnight flyovers, actually relaxing for once. In the back of my mind i was a little worried about Hiccup and the other Viking Teens finding out about demons or ghosts. I as flying high, transforming, falling till about 20 feet from the ground, transforming again and flying high. it was the greatest rush.

Things went bad when I saw Toothless and Hiccup, the black dragon with a red tail fin and rider gave it away 'Crap, can't let them find out about Phantom' i flew at my top speed to get away hoping he didn't see me.

i transformed while phasing through the roof and laying down on the couch. I hoped Hiccup hadn't followed me. i heard Hiccup and Toothless land and didn't hear him come down and had a sigh of relief. I needed to be more careful, I couldn't allow them to discover my secret.

*FLASHFORWARD*

The next morning we all trained with our new weapons. We all picked up the skills pretty quick, that I attributed to our experience ghost fighting. I told Hiccup and the teens after training we would talk.

Afterwords we headed to cove on the dragons. When we got off Hiccup started asking 10 questions a+t once

"How do you fight demons?What are their powers? How many have you fought? How long have you been fighting them? How dangerous are they? Could they win in a battle with dragons?"

"Wait a second Hiccup! one at a time!" i said.

"Ok, sorry, got a little excited. How about we all ask one question and we go from there." Hiccup said.

"How do you fight demons?" Hiccup asked. "We use special weapons my parents had invented, they can't be fought with just a regular weapon." I said

"What kind of weapons?" Astrid asked. "i can't explain, sorry, they only fight ghosts though." I said.

"What do demons do? like what kind of powers do they have? The book said they could suck out your soul with one look." Fishlegs stared.

"Hahaha, no they can't do that. They vary but they can all fly, turn invisible and phase through things." I said. "How long have you done this? I mean how many have you fought?" Snoutlout said.

I sighed "It was a couple months after I turned 14, there was an accident, and thats when everything happened. We have been battling ghosts at least twice or three times a day. Really I couldn't tell you how many." i said looking at Sam, remembering the accident that gave me my powers.

"Wow, so how much damage do they do?" The twins asked "Lots, they sometimes just tear up the town." Sam said.

"Cool" They said.

"Wow, thats amazing guys!" Hiccup said. "Can you teach us some moves?" Astrid said.

"Sure" i said, moving into my battle stance. I woked with the teens for an hour. Sam, Tuck, and I showed some of our ghost fighting techniques.

"You guys have your own form of fighting! its amazing!" Astrid said as we got back into town.

We were walking up to the Hall when we ran into Stoick and Gobber "Hiccup! How are you? Danny, Sam, Tucker, how are you?" Stoick said.

"Fine dad, they were showing us some of their moves at the cove." Hiccup said. "Danny show him that one back flipping move!"

"I don't know Hiccup" I said rubbing my neck.

"Show us tomorrow Danny, I was going to ask if you three would like to join the training class we have.

"That would be nice" I said. "Great! See you at home" Stoick said walking past us with Gobber.

We were about to walk into the hall when a loud horn sounded and everyone sprang into action.

"Outcasts!" Hiccup yelled. Stocik ran back at us "Danny, Sam, Tucker, you head up high with Hiccup and the other teens, get your dragons and wait."

"Dad, we can help!" Hiccup said. "No, provide cover and sink there ships when its clear. Thats an order son." Stoick said in a commanding voice.

We ran up the cliff with dragons following behind. "Ok guys, wait till my signal then we fire." Hiccup said.

Sam, Tuck, and i all got ready with our weapons just in case. "We can't just stay her and do nothing. Astrid, and Fishlegs, go help the fighters near the Hall. Ruff, Tuff, go to the watchtowers and help those fighters. Snoutlout go and stop those upcoming ships!" They riders took off and Hiccup was surveying the scene to see where he was most needed. Before he could get on Toothless I heard a battle cry and saw a shot of ropes fly towards Toothless binding his wings

"Toothless!" Hiccup moved to cut the rope but was soon caught. "Tisk, Tick, Hiccup. You know Alivin still wants you to train his dragons." A ruff looking man said.

"Savage" Hiccup snarled while Toothless growled. "And who is this? A new little recruit? Why he's about a scrawny as you!" Savage laughed along with his thugs. Sam and Tucker charged with their weapons but we stopped by some more goons hiding in the trees. "Danny!" Sam cried out while they tied both of them up.

"Let them go." I growled my eyes flashing green. "Ooh scary eyes! Is this your little girlfriend I take?" Savage said grabbing Sam "Ouch! Hey! Danny will kick you a**!"

"I think you need to shut up! Savage pulled Sam to the edge and threw her over!

"NOOOO!" I yelled running over and diving off the cliff.

**CLIFFHANGER! What will happen? Will Danny save Sam, Tucker, Hiccup, and Toothless? Will he reveal his secret? Find out soon! **

**(MUHAHAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER!)**


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup's P.O.V.

"NOOOOO! Danny! Sam! You and Alvin will pay for this Savage!" I yelled struggling against my bindings. "Hiccup, Hiccup, your friends are dead and you and your pernicious dragon cannot do anything about it. We will be out of here before anyone realizes you are gone and them we can train dragons!" Savage yelled triumphantly. 'Oh Danny, Sam. Never being able to see their families ever again. Danny dived off that cliff for Sam.' I thought to myself, filled with grief for my new friends.

Danny's P.O.V.

"NOOOO!" I yelled diving off the cliff after Sam. 'Not her, anyone but her!' i saw her falling, struggling against the bindings, her eyes closed. The blue rings appeared around my waist moving up to transform me into my alter ego, Danny Phantom. I sped up fling after her. "Sam!" I yelled. Her violet eyes snapped open "Danny!" I grabbed her almost 10 feet before the rocks. "Are you ok?" i said. "A little bruised but fine... are you ok?" Sam asked. "Yes, but Savage won't be in a minute." I growled. "Danny, just remember who you are ok?" Sam said quietly . I flew up, over the clif and sat Sam down. Hiccup's eyes went huge and his mouth fell open. Savage, how wasn't facing the edge of the cliff turned "What are you staring at boy?" He said to Hiccup.

"Its not nice to throw people over cliffs' i said my eyes glowing angrily. "What in Thor's name are you?" Savage said, a couple of his men looking about to wet themselves.

"They call me Phantom, and I will give you one chance to untie them and leave. This is an offer to you goons, not Savage, he lost that option."

A couple of the men looked at each other and just ran. "Get back here! Traitors! Fine, I will deal with you myself." Savage raised his sword and started running towards me. I phased through his first strike. "What?"

"Tisk, Tisk, Savage, don't you ever fight ghosts?" I condescendingly said. I flew up and over him giving hi a quick kick in the back. He fell down and got back up. "I am not afraid of you demon!" he said pulling out a small feather charm "Begone!" he yelled. "What is that?" i laughed. "Ya, that is sooo scary! Oh! help me a little feather charm is hurting me!" I said. My hand lit up "Lets see how you like a little eco-blast!" i yelled shooting some beams at him, he dodged a few but I got in a couple shots. I had burned through some of his clothes and skin. "Ahhh! What is this witchcraft!" he yelled clutching his wounds.

A that time Sam had finished cutting through all the binding but Hiccup and Toothless couldn't move. They were so shocked, while Sam and Tucker just stood by watching, used to seeing me in action.

Savage was on the ground, i kicked his sword away "How dare you do that to someone! Throwing her off a cliff!" i yelled my eyes and palms glowing greatly.

"Danny! No! Don't turn into_ him_!" Sam yelled and i snaped out of my rage. "I, I am sorry, I got a little lost in my anger." I said turning to Sam and Tucker. I pulled Savage up bu the collar "Never com back here, if you do i swear I will destroy you and anyone that comes with." I ushed Savage away and he ran down he cliff.

I floated back to Sam, Tuck, Hiccup, and Tootless. "You guys ok?" I asked. Toothless growled taking a protective stance before Hiccup "Down, Toothless! I won't hurt you!" I said. Hiccup pulled out a small dagger, shaking. "Who are you! What are you doing here! Where is Danny!"

"Hiccup, its ok. My name is Phantom, I protect people. i won't hurt you." I said. "Sam, Tuck, can you help me out here?" I said, looking towards them. "I think its time dude." Tucker said.

i nodded "Hiccup, just don't freak out ok?"i said. I took a deep breath and felt the blue rings appear and move up my body. Changing my clothes, hair, and eyes.

Hiccup's P.O.V.

Savage was about to take me from Berk when I saw a black and white kid with glowing green eyes carrying Sam. My mouth dropped open and i couldn't believe my eyes.

I saw him put Sam down and then battle with Savage after all his men ran away scared. Sam ran over and started to cut our bindings. After words i was too shocked to even move. When Savage was laying on the ground, with Phantom about to take the final blow, Sam cried out.

"Danny! No! Don't turn into_ him_!" Phantom stopped and let Savage go. He floated over "Are you guys ok?"he asked.

Toothless growled taking a protective stance before me "Down, Toothless! I won't hurt you!" he said. I pulled out my dagger, shaking. "Who are you! What are you doing here! Where is Danny!" I yelled.

"Hiccup, its ok. My name is Phantom, I protect people. i won't hurt you." he said. "Sam, Tuck, can you help me out here?" he said, looking towards them. "I think its time dude." Tucker said.

He nodded "Hiccup, just don't freak out ok?"he said. Then blue rings appear and move up his body. The black and white jumpsuit changed to a white shirt, with blue pants. The hair turned raven black, an the eyes icy blue.

"My name is Danny Fenton, and I am Danny Phantom." He said calmly.

"What, how?" i stuttered. "Look, I can't explain now, i know you have lots of questions. I promise to answer them all tomorrow! Just promise not to tell the others!" He said, pleading with his eyes. "I don't know, just tell me one ting, will you hurt ANYONE on Berk?" i said.

"No, I give you my word." Danny said solemnly.

"Ok, lets, up head back down." i mumbled and we walked down the cliff.

**What do you guys think? i might update later today, but I promise to try and update every Saturday!**

**Please review! Don't be afraid to PM me either! I love all you comments! Please give ideas or suggestions! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup's P.O.V.

We walked down in awkward silence. "Ok, before we get down there we need to talk about what happened up there." i said turning to Danny, Sam, and Tucker. "How about we meet tomorrow at the cove, I think the others should know too, is it ok if they come?" I said.

Danny nodded "Of course, I just want to make sure this stays a secret until tomorrow, is that ok?"

"Sure, I can keep a secret." I said remembering training with Toothless.

"Hiccup!" Astrid yelled flying Stormfly "You dad wants to see you!"

"Ok! I took off on Toothless and flew with Astrid towards my dad. I landed and ran over to my dad "Dad!" I yelled "Hiccup, are you ok? I saw you and the others disobey me. I was mad at first but they helped push the Outcasts back. I didn't see you out there, what happened?"

"Well we wre up on the cliff, I sent the others off and was looking for where I was needed when Savage ambushed us. Luckily he didn't get Danny. He saved me and Toothless Dad." I said

"Really? Danny was that good?" Stoick said surprised. "Ya, he is a natural with hand to hand. He was quick to learn with the swords too."

"Hmm, Hiccup, do you trust him?"He said. "Yes, he saved me, if he was against us in any way it would have shown on that cliff."

"Good, now see you at home, we need to do some repairs. Oh! Gobber will need you all next week, lots of weapons need sharpening and work."

"Ok dad, see you soon!" i said hoping on Toothless and flying back to the arena, luckil the other teens were there. "Hey, tomorrow we need to be at the cover early." i announced.

"Whhyyyy!" Snoutlout and the twins whinned. "Just cause! Ok, we need to do something, just trust me." I said.

*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*PAGE BREAK^*^*^*^*^^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*

Danny's P.O.V.

Hiccup took off and I turned to Sam and Tucker "Are you guys ok? I knew we were trying to hide our secret but.." I said

Sam shut me up fast "Hey! You saved my life!"

"Ok, but whats our plan now?" I said "What do we tell them?"

"The truth Danny, they deserve to know and are trustworthy enough." Tucker said. "Your right." I said.

"Hey! Im gonna find some food, see you in at the home!" Tucker said running off. "So, um.. Sam.." i said rubbing my neck.

"How about we take a 'walk'" Sam said. We walked into the forest and I transformed. I grabbed her waist and turned invisable. We took off and flew for about 30 minutes. I found a small island and landed. I transformed back into Danny Fenton.

"Sam, are you ok? You almost died today." i said looking at her violet eyes.

"im fine Danny, we were in worse spots back in Amity." She said "Don't remind me" I said sitting down on the grass next to the ocean. i patted the ground nect to me and Sam sat down.

"Are you ok Danny? You had that look in your eyes today." Sam said wrapping her arms around her legs.

"I am so sorry Sam, I thought I almost lost you. I... I just couldn't handle the thought..." I said looking down. Sam scooched over and put her hand on my leg "im fine Danny. To tell you the truth, i wasn't scared of the fall. I was scared about never seeing home again, or Tucker, or... or telling you..."

"Telling me what?" i said quietly. "I, Danny, I..." She was struggling. I stopped her "Sam, I think i know what your trying to say." I said.

"Really?" She said softly. "i think so, just promise me you won't hurt me." I said. "Why?" She said, but I stopped her.

I leaned in and kissed her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, this part is going to be a little... descriptive... no hardcore lemoning here, but there will be some... intimacy with Danny and Sam. If you are uncomfortable with this please don't read! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

Danny's P.O.V.

I was kissing Sam! I had been secretly dreaming about this for so long. Our lips were moving in a sort of rhythm. I moved my hands into her beautiful hair. At first i was worried she didn't want me to kiss her but then I felt her moving with me and kissing me back.

I moved more towards her and slowly onto the grass. I was above her my hands still in her hair. I mouth was moving with her in a rhythmic dance that I extended. She opened her mouth and we continued into a deeper kiss. She caught me off guard by flipping us over. i was shocked when I looked into her eyes. I saw love, the look I had wanted to see for so long. She was smiling, sitting on top of me. My hands moved down, unsure. But soon they were moving along her sides and hips. She bent down and continued to kiss me. It was addictive and sexy.

Her hands were gripping me as we continued to kiss. I didn't know how long we were kissing but i didn't care. After a while I sat up with Sam still on top of me. Our hands were moving like they were on fire. My kissed moved from her lips to her chin and her neck. He moaned a bit when I continued to kiss her. I moved back up to her lips and continued our deep sensual kiss.

I stopped and looked into Sam's violet eyes. "Sam, I think i love you." I said.

"I love you too Danny." She said. I moved my forehead towards hers and we sat, looking into each others eyes.

Sam then moved back to the grass holding my hand. "Danny?" She said softly. "What, you can ask me anything Sam." I said still looking into her eyes. "Well, first, I wanted to know what this means, for us." She said looking down.

I lifted her chin "Sam, I want to be with you."

"Really, when, when did you start having feelings for me?" She said. "Well, for the longest time i didn't realize my feelings or you but then one day. One day, we were eating lunch and it hit me like a truck." I said.

Sam gasped a little "I remember that day, you were acting really weird. You looked like you had been run over by a truck." she laughed.

I loved that laugh. I began kissing her again. We continued for another couple minutes, until Sam put her hand on my chest and stopped me. "Danny, even though I want to continue kissing, and I really want to. We need to get back." She sighed.

"Ok, we can continue this later." I grinned and she blushed. I stood up and transformed, grabbing her hand and lifting her into my arms, bridal style. We took off, heading back to Berk.

I turned us invisible when we got close and landed in the woods. I transformed and we walked back into town, holding hands.

We saw Astrid and Hiccup talking and walked up to them "He guys!" I said. They turned around.

"Hey, Danny! Hey Sam!" Hiccup said. "We haven't seen you for over 2 hours, where were you?" Astrid said. I blushed "We, um..." i said rubbing my neck with me other hand. Thats when Fishlegs and Tucker showed up, thank God.

"Hey guys! Danny, Sam, where were you guys?" Tucker asked.

"Well, you see..." I said blushing. Tucker gasped, looking at me and Sam blushing. "Wait. Wait a second! No! You guys finally got together didn't you!" Tucker exclaimed.

I looked at Sam "Well, you see, um, ya, ya we did" i said, me and Sam, blushing hard. Tucker screamed "Finally! Yes!" he yelled pumping his fist into the air. "Yes! I just won the pot!" He screamed.

"What is going on?' Hiccup yelled over Tucker. "Well, we all have known each other since we were 6. Then Sam and Danny here acquired feelings for each other, but were too clueless or shy to say it. Now, they have finally got together! And I just won the entire $1,000 dollar pot!"

"You had bets on us!" Sam screamed "Oh don't look at me like that! The entire town was in on it. I put my money on you 'taking a walk' or something and then having a make out session, confessing your love. And finally getting together! Im right, right?" He said.

"Fine! You are right!" I yelled. "When you say the whole town, do you mean?" I said. "Yup, pretty much everyone except you two. Sam your parents put down 50 saying you won't get together. Danny, your parents also put down 50 saying you would get together, but after High School. Even Mr. Lancer put down 20 saying you would get together in detention!" Both our mouths dropped. I couldn't believe everyone in town bet on us!

"Wait a second, what are you guys talking about?" Hiccup said. "Oh, sorry. You see, in our town we can um 'gamble' which means give money to say something might or might not happen. If you are right you will get a large amount of money back. Tucker here is one of the biggest bookies in town. Thats a term for people that organize these bets."

"Ok, still a little confused but I think i know what you are talking about. You guys have strange customs." Hiccup said. "Tell me about it." I said.

We walked to the Hall, and got dinner. Afterwords we all headed home. I pulled Sam aside while Tucker and Hiccup went inside.

We walked around and made out for a couple minutes "Sam, I love you" i said looking into her violet eyes.

"I love you too Danny" She said. We kissed some more then went inside. I walked her up to her room, and kissed her goodnight.

She went into her room and I went downstairs.

I saw Hiccup down the on the couch "Hey Hiccup!" I said. "Danny, i know we are going to talk tomorrow morning, but.." He said.

"i think I know what you are saying. Here, get Toothless, I want to show you something." I walked outside and meet Toothless and Hiccup.

"So what do you want to show us?" Hiccup said.

"The best part of my powers" I grinned, quickly looking around and seeing no one was watching. I felt the blue rings appear around my waist, moving up, giving me my black and white jumpsuit, white hair, and glowing green eyes.

"Saddle up Hiccup!" i yelled flying off. Hiccup followed me on Toothless. I stopped about 1,000 feet above the town.

"You wanna see something cool?" I asked. "Sure" Hiccup said "Do you trust me?" I said. "I think so?"

"Ok, here, grab my hand, i want to show you one of my favorite things to do." I froze Toothless's fin so he could still hover.

Hiccup grabbed my hand and he floated off Toothless "Wow!"

"You trust me?" I asked again "Ya, you saved me once today." Hiccup said.

"Ok, hold onto my hand whatever you do don't let go!" i said and he nodded. I flew up at some amazing speeds. Then transformed. We started falling, Hiccup screamed.

"Trust me!" I said, we continued falling until i saw we were about 100 feet from the ground. I quickly transformed and we flew up.

I put Hiccup back on a little distressed Toothless "So?" i asked. "That, that was amazing!" he said. "How often do you do that?"

"Every night really." i said rubbing my neck

"So thats how you knew what flying feels like" Hiccup said.

"Ya, its where i can actually think. Away from everything" I said.

Hiccup nodded and I said "we show head back, got a big day tomorrow"

"Sure" We flew down and i transformed. We went back inside and Hiccup and Toothless went upstairs. I fell down on the couch and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Danny's P.O.V.

I woke up and stretched. Yesterday came back to me and I smiled, but today was the day. I hoped these teens wouldn't try and put my head on a spear. I got up off the couch and saw Hiccup and Toothless. Hiccup was adjusting Toothless's fin. "Hey Hiccup" I said. "Hey Danny, you ready for today?" he asked.

"Yup, I'll go wake Sam and Tuck" I said walking upstairs. I went into Tuck's room first, scaring the daylights out of him. He grumbled and got up. I went over to Sam's room and quietly opened the door. I saw her, beautiful, her hair sprayed across the bed, her face t peace. I quietly walked over and knelled down, brushing some of her hair out of her face. "Good morning" i said quietly, kissing her forehead. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up. "Gooood Morning" She said yawning a bit. I sat down beside her "You ready for today?" She asked, touching my face "I just want to know if you are ready for this." She said.

"I'm ready, they can keep a secret and maybe help us get back home." I said, blushing some of her messy hair out of her face. I leaned in and kissed her, my hands around her waist and i could feel her hand in my hair. I pulled back "Even though I don't want to leave, we need to get going." I smirked, leaving the room. We all exited the house and started walking towards the cove. "Hiccup, why don't you and Toothless fly ahead, and..prepare the others." I said. Hiccup nodded and flew off on Toothless.

Sam, Tucker, and I were walking through the woods. "So whats the plan?" Tucker asked.

"I think they have a right to know, pretty much everything." I said. 'Really Danny? I mean, everything?" Sam asked "Ya, they took us in, and trust us. They should know the truth." I said.

We walked up to the cove and saw the teens with their dragons.

"Hey guys!" I said waving "Hey Danny! Sam! Tucker!" They all said.

"Hiccup, remind us why we are here again?" Astrid asked

"Thats not for me to tell." Hiccup said. "Its mine." i said and the teens looked at me in shock.

"Now before we get started, I need you all to promise not to try and kill me with weapons or dragons." I said.

"Why would we do that?" Astrid said, suspicious

"Just promise, and I swear that no harm will come to you. Ok?' I said

"Fine, we promise. "Astrid said reluctantly.

"Ok, first off I think you need to know about my secret." I said looking down. "What secret?" Astrid said.

I looked up at the teens "I am half ghost, half human." I said, looking for any movement against me. "What! Your part demon!" Fishlegs yelled and looked like he was about the run far far away.

"Its ghost, and yes." I said.

"No way is that scrawny kid a super powerful demon." Snotlout smirked.

"Allow me to demostrate." I grinned. I felt the two rings of light appear around my waist. They moved up and down my body, transforming me.

I opened my glowing green eyes. "My name is Danny Phantom and I am a halfa" I said. "There was an accident when I was 14, so about a year ago. My parents built a portal to the Ghost Zone, its like our world, but for ghosts. Really creepy over there." I shuttered. "It didn't work, and they were so sad. i wanted to help, so I went in, and my parents, being the geniuses that they are, put the on button on the inside. There was a flash, I felt like i was being electrocuted for hours, but it was only a couple seconds. Afterwords, I woke up and saw i had ghost powers, I had become half ghost. I used these powers to protect my town from all the evil ghosts and my friends here helped me." I said.

The teens looked star struck. "Any questions?" I asked

"What powers do you have?" Hiccup asked.

"Well, I can fly, turn invisible, intangible, which means I can phased through things.I also have eco-blasts, ice powers, some healing abilities. I can also teleport, and duplicate my self." I said.

"Can you show us?" Astrid asked.

"Sure!" I said. I flew us, turned invisible, and flew through a couple rocks. Then I created an eco-ball in my hands and took out one of those rocks. I then flew back down and created an ice crystal, giving it to Sam. I turned to Snotlout, teleported behind him "BOO!" I yelled, sending him screaming.

I laughed and then created 4 of me and absorbed them back. "Pretty cool, right?" i asked.

"Awesome!" The twins yelled. "I read demons, or ghosts, can possess people, can you?" Fishlegs asked.

"Yes" I sighed. "I can, what we call, overshadow someone. I can control all their actions, retain some of my ghost powers, and they will have no memory of it."

The group looks a little scared. "Hey, I promise not to overshadow anyone. Look, there are signs if someone is overshadowed. Their eyes will be a different color, they will act weird, and if they use their ghost powers you can tell."

"Tell us about this Ghost Zone. Whats it like?" Hiccup asked.

"Well its were all ghosts live, its giant! There are floating doors, islands and castles everwhere." I said. "The portals are random and will transport you to anyt time or place, which is how we got here." I said.

"And these portals are big swiling green things?" Hiccup said. "Ya, how did you?" I asked.

Hiccup pointed behind me and I saw a portal 10 feet across form us. A blue ghost, with red eyes, and a staff floated out.

"Clockwork?" I said, suprised to see him.

"Hello Danny" He smiled turning from adult to old man.

The teens tensed, reaching for their weapons. "oh guys! This is Clockwork! He is like my guardian, and the Master of Time." I said.

"Why are you here Clockwork? And can you help us get home?" I asked as he floated over towards the group changing into a baby.

"I am here to help you and explain somethings, but I cannot send you home yet." he said, changing into an adult.

"First off, you were right to assume this is a different dimension. Next, you are needed here Danny, these worlds have become connected and some portals are opening in the Ghost Zone, some of your enemies are getting through. This is why I sent you here, if left to their own devices ghosts would take over this realm." Clockwork said, turning into old man form.

"Ok, if this world needs my help I will stay. Sam? Tucker?" i asked

"We are with you all the way Danny" Sam said with Tucker nodding. "Excellent! Now, I have some gifts for you. Here" Clockwork said handing me a small box, I opened it and found a ring, it was black with a glowing green gem "I am flattered CW, but I'm not ready for that type of commitment." i joked.

"This ring can open small portals to the ghost zone, it can also change forms, he waved his hand and it turned to a much more masculine wrist guard.

"How does it work?" I asked. "Direct your energy through it and a small portal will open for a few seconds so you can empty your Thermos." Clockwork explained changing into a baby. "It can also call me in emergencies, and your friends." Clockwork said. "Sam and Tucker, here are your bands, they can contact Danny and locate him wherever he is." CW said changing from baby to adult an handing Sam and Tuck two similar wrist bands.

"Cool" Sam said, putting hers on.

"um, Danny?"Hiccup said. "Oh, crap, sorry." I said realizing the Viking teens were still there.

"Sorry Hiccup, but this is Clockwork, Master of Time." I said. "He is also a ghost, just so you know"

"Ah Hiccup, nice to meet you." Clockwork said. "I must go now Danny, but remember this, you can trust this village, but be wary of others. Remember that your friends are your greatest allies." Clockwork said changing into an old man again and floating back to the portal, closing it


	9. Chapter 9

Danny's P.O.V.

Clockwork had just left and I was inspecting my new wrist guard. The green gem was a toxic green and swirling, reminding me of the ghost portals back home. The black band, in closer inspection, actually had my logo ingrained in it! I looked over at Sam and Tuckers and there were about the same, only smaller.

I floated back to Hiccup and the other teens "So..." I said rubbing my neck. This was a lot to take in and I was a little worried.

"Maybe you can tell us more about your world?" Hiccup said. I crossed my legs in mid air "What do you want to know?' I said smiling.

"Tell us about some of the ghost you have battled!' Astrid said.

"Sure, ummm well one of my first battles was with these 2 ghosts that looked like octopi, octopuses? Well they were hard at first, but I had just gotten my powers a week earlier. Those first couple weeks were hard, my powers were going on and off and I couldn't really control them." I said rubbing my neck.

"What was the hardest ghost you ever fought?" Hiccup asked. I debated in my mind which one I should tell, Pariah Dark was one of the toughest, but Dark Dan...

"Well its a tie between two, but one of the strongest was Pariah Dark. He was a ghost king a long time ago, very cruel and evil. He was locked away but a crazed fruitloop let him loose. He invaded my town and it took everything I had, and some luck to defeat him."

"Wow, who was the other?" Fishlegs asked. "I'd rather not talk about it." I said turning away. I had just gained there truat and didn't want them to be afraid of me because of something I promised I would NEVER turn into.

"Are you ok Danny?" Hiccup said. "Ya, its just that other villain..." I looked down. Sam walked over and pulled me down and hugged me.

"Its ok Danny" She whispered. "I'm fine" I said. "Is it about _Him_?" Hiccup asked. I froze, then turned to Hiccup "How did you know" I asked.

"Sam said it yesterday, when you were beating up Savage" Hiccup said. I sighed, I forgot about that. "Yes, Hiccup, he was my greatest battle. My Ultimate Enemy."

"Who?" Hiccup asked. "Myself." I took a deep breath. "It was a couple weeks ago, there was this big test that was supposed to determine out future. I was really nervous and accidentally got my hands on the answer sheet. I was debating on whether or not to use it when we accidentally got transported into the future. I saw my evil self and he trapped me in the future and went back, posing as me, to insure his 'creation' if you will. I was able to escape but Evil Dan, as we called him, had already set in motion the events that would lead to him. YOu see he was created because my friends and family died in an explosion. I was so grief stricken i asked Vlad, my nemesis, also a half-ghost, and then caretaker, to rip out my ghost half. He succeeded but my ghost half bonded with his turning evil. It didn't end well. So Dan had set up the explosion but I had gotten back to the present and we fought. I finally defeated him with my ghostly wail, a very powerful move I wasn't supposed to get until 10 years later. I sealed him in my Fenton Thermos, a ghost capturing device, and rushed to save my family and friends. I was too late though. But thats when Clockwork showed up, he had been prompted by his advisers the Observantss to try and destroy me before I turned evil. He saved my family and friends and reset time. I promise myself and my family and friends i would NEVER turn into him." I said, i looked at the teens and most were in shock.

"Danny, I'm sorry" Hiccup said. "It's fine, Hiccup, now lets talk about some less depressing things!" I said changing the subject.

"How about some weapon's practice?" Astrid suggested. "Sure!" i said transforming back into Danny Fenton, I brought out Phantom, and we practiced for about an hour.

Afterwords we headed back into town for lunch. We were heading back into town when I heard a loud horn. "Whats going on? Is it Outcasts?" Hiccup yelled as his father was running up to him

"No its something different, i have never seen it before! Its a man made of metal and green flames! I think its a demon Hiccup!" Stoick said. Hiccup turned to me "Danny! Can you do something?" Hiccup looked worried.

"Yes, i think I know who you are talking about. Its Skulker, the greatest hunter in the ghost zone. Don't worry Hiccup, just let me Sam and Tucker handle this." I said and Sam and Tucker nodded. "We need to get our weapons!" Me, Sam, Tuck, and Hiccup ran back to the house and got our weapons. I threw a jack-o-nine-tails at Hiccup. "If you need to defend yourself, use this. Just press the green circle button!" Hiccup nodded. Sam and Tucker took their weapons and I transformed. I flew out and saw the scene of Skulker shooting missiles and I gave my best New Yorker taxi call whistle "Hey Skulker! Looking for me!" I yelled.

"Finally ghost child! Come out from hiding? YOu cannot hide from me! Skulker the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter! I will have your pelt on my wall!" He yelled.

I yawned "Man you have been saying that since we first met and I have kicked your metal butt 100s of times! And might i say again." I cleared my throat "EWWW!" I cracked my knuckles "Lets just get this over with" I said and Skulker charged. I dogged his first swing and countered with a couple hits with my eco-blasts. Skulker then shot some missiles and I blasted them out of the sky. I charged at Skulker this time, and got in a couple of good hits, but so did Skulker. I felt the snap in my chest and a pain in my jaw.

"I will have your pelt whelp!" Skulker yelled, charging again with his eco-blade drawn. I felt a glowing at my side and saw my sword had stayed with me! The blade was now glowing green, and the handle was black and white with my logo on the guard (horizontal part of handle). I lifted the sword and countered Skulker's attack. I pushed him away and shot some eco-rays from my sword, Skulker looked pretty beat at this point.

"Danny!" I heard Sam yell and saw the Fenton thermos thrown up to me. I caught the thermos and opened it, letting my eco-energy flow through it powering it. The beam of light shot out sucking Skulker in "I will have your pelt on my wall one day ghost boy!" I closed the thermos and floated down. "Man that will be the day and again ewww!" I say Sam, Tucker, Hiccup and Astrid, along with Stoick and Gobber running toward me.

Sam pounced and hugged me "Glad your ok ghost boy." She smirked. "Ya, nice work Phantom" Hiccup said. "Hiccup? You know this... demon!" Stoick said.

"Dad he is not a demon, he is a ghost, and a good one at that. He protects people, he is from Danny, Sam, and Tucker's village." Hiccup said. Stoick still looked uneasy "Hello Stoick" I said waving, Stoick still looked unconvinced. "Danny, maybe you should tell them." Hiccup said. "Your right Hiccup." I sighed.

"Danny? I thought it's name was Phantom?" Gobber said, confused. "Well its Danny Phantom. I am a halfa, a half ghost, half human, hybrid." I said, feeling the blue rings form around my waist and travel up my jumpsuit and turn into my regular clothes. "I am also Danny Fenton." I said and Stoick and Gobber looked liek they had ben hit on the head with a rather large rock.

"How?" was all Stoick was able to say. "You see, we aren't from here. At least this world. We accidentally came here and can't leave until all the ghost from our world are put back in the Ghost Zone, a world where the ghosts live. I am a halfa because of a accident in my parents lab, like your forge I guess. And I was turned into a halfa. I protect my town and save people, i promise no harm will come to your village when I can do something about it." I said.

"Hiccup, do you trust him?" Stoick said looking at his son. "Yes, he saved my life and the town!" Hiccup said, and Stoick nodded. "We need to start repairs now, Gobber?" Stoick said and him and Gobber turned and left to begin rebuilding the parts of the town that were destroyed by Skulker.

"Danny are you ok? Should we take you to our healer?" Astrid asked, seeing me clutching my stomach. "Na, just a couple broken ribs and a bruised jaw, should be healed in a couple hours." I said, then forming an ice compress for my jaw and side. "Ahh much better. I said as the cold numbed some of the pain.

"Danny those take weeks to heal! You could die!" Hiccup said. "Not for me! I heal much faster with my powers, the ice is just for the pain." I said.

"Ok, but is you need to see a healer don't hesitate to ask." Hiccup said and thats when the other teens came up.

"That was awesome!" The twins said, banging heads. "It was ok" Snotlout said, acting unimpressed. I rolled my eyes. "What level was that ghost? Do you have power levels?" Fishlegs asked.

"I never thought of that, but we don't really have levels. But Skulker is one of the more powerful ghosts out there, at least with is armor. Without it he is a small blob." I said.

"Really?" Hiccup said. "Ya, its pretty pathetic." I said. "Now, I have to get him back into the ghost zone, so" I extended my arm, and allowed my energy to flow through my arm, to the glowing green gem. The gem glowed even more so now and a small portal then opened up. I opended the thoermos and emptied it into the small portal. When I took the thermos out and closed it, so did the portal.

"Cool" the twins said, again bumbing heads. "Hey, Hiccup do you need some help in the forge?" I asked. "Sure, GObber and I will be swamped with reapirs form the Outcast and ghost attack."

I followed Hiccup and Sam and Tucker went off with the other teens to help repair the damage.


End file.
